The Legend of Gaia Everfree/Bee wanders off
This is how The Legend of Gaia Everfree and Bee wanders off goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. the fire pit at night Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): ....And that's when she looked down and realizes she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress! screaming Emmet: I don't get it, Dan. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): C'mon, guys. Purple and burgundy. They are the same colour family.Human Rarity Scream with me, Rarity. Human Rarity and Sir Dan (EG): screaming Sci-Ryan: sarcastically Oh my. That story keeps me up all night. Knock Out: yawns Bor-ing. Can't we have a more original story? Crash Bandicoot (EG): He he. At least Sci-Ryan has Adagio's sarcasm, Knock Out. Bertram T. Monkey: Aria. Why did Dan remember that story? shrugs Brian the Crocodile: We may never know. Ex-Terminator: I wonder if Megatron miss the fun. But. Anyhow. Does anyone else have a story to tell? Timber Spruce: I have one. But I'm warning you, you might as well hug a friend now. That's how scary it is! Sci-Ryan: Yikes! Evil Anna and the 12th Doctor Ok. Timber. I'm ready. Timber Spruce: Ok. It's time I told you about the legend of Gaia Everfree. Ryan uses his magic and the flashback starts Timber Spruce: narrating Many years ago, my great-grandparents came to this forest. Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp. But once they started building, strange things started to happen. One pitch black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin! They screamed and ran outside, only to see the giant creature rising from the earth! She had wild hair like the roots of a tree. Her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar. But her aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake. Trembling, my great-grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice, she told them that her name was Gaia Everfree – an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that my great-grandparents were trespassing on her land. They begged her to let them stay and build their camp, to share this wonderful place with others. Gaia Everfree finally agreed but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever. Someday, she will return and reclaim the forest as her own. flashback ends in an iris out Timber Spruce: So if you see a trail of gem dust, you'll know that it is... and scarier Gaia Everfree! Knock Out: Bor-ing! expect Ryan and Evil Ryan scream Ex-Terminator: EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!! his weapon at the sky Gloriosa Daisy: Oh! Hey, guys! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you! in human form come out of the bush Thomas: Megatron! Crash Bandicoot: Wait. He's good and... different. Megatron: Yes, bandicoot. I noticed. Ryan F-Freeman: His name is Crash, Megatron. But. I have no idea what you are. looks at his hands but noticed that they are human hands Megatron: Huh? at his body, to himself Alright. Don't freak out. Play it cool. Evil Ryan: Megatron. Good to see you again. And look who's with Ryan and Thomas the smitten kitten? Crash Bandicoot: Excuse me. to Sunset Sci-Ryan: Where's Bumblebee? Ratchet: Huh? at Bee's spot You're right. He's gone! Sunset Shimmer: her hand around her mouth Bumblebee! Sci-Ryan: Guess he might have run off after that purple and burgundy story. the forest, Bumblebee is by himself, training at the campsite Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Ryan? What's the matter? Sci-Ryan: Not sure. Maybe I'm just worried about Bee. Sunset Shimmer: Anyways. her throat, to Gloriosa Then why'd you come out of the bushes? Brian the Crocodile: Yeah. Why? Gloriosa Daisy: I... took the scenic route, because the forest is beautiful at night. Rigby (EG): Yeah. But, no one should do that without a guide. Right? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I still don't know why the Dark Stars want me. Gloriosa Daisy: All right, everybody, time to head to your tents. Crash Bandicoot (EG): She's cute. Ryan F-Freeman: And Agalope? Why do you and your sisters need me as a Mer-master? Agalope: Well, we obviously needed a leader. Rigby (EG): And what happened to Ryan when you put a heart shaped gem on his forehead? Agalope: He turned into Solo Songnote. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Solo Songnote? Who's he? Agalope: Ryan's Dark Star counterpart. Rianna F-Fiona: Cool. Is this Gaia Everfree character suppose to scare us or something? Doctor Crash: Not sure. Spike the Dog: struggling Fluttershy. 12th Doctor: Sci-Ryan... Could you please... let go? Human Fluttershy: Sorry, Spike. I guess that story got to me. Bubsy Bobcat: Yeah. I wonder who is this quotation marks with his fingers Gaia Everfree be? Sci-Ryan: Don't know. But I think it can't be real. 12th Doctor: I don't know too, Sci-Ryan. Gaia Everfree may be the one Ryan met or could be some magical character that got kicked out of Equestria and ended up here. Evil Ryan: I think that's what happened with the Dazzlings, the Dark Stars, me and two of my friends and Mal. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Including Hope, the Cyberlanders, Rothbart, Unicron and the Diesel Trio. Evil Ryan: Starscream's voice Unicron the Destroyer? Evil Rianna: Yep. Evil Adam: You hope that story won't be Timber trying to scare us out of camp. Right, Applejack? Human Applejack: Yep. At least I hope it was. Last thing I want is to have camp ruined by some power-crazed magical creature. Beatrice T. Monkey: I agree. You guys have do more then a deal then our fair share in our world. The Fall Formal, the battle of the bands, the Friendship Ga....Ryan and Sci-Twi Well. I mean, you know. Everything's fine. nervously Ryan F-Freeman: Hmmm. I'm kinda tired. I got to turn in. Sci-Twi C'mon, Sci-Twi. nods and goes with Ryan Cody Fairbrother: Maybe we should not bring up what happened at the Friendship Games. Sunset Shimmer: Cody and I think Ryan and Twilight are still pretty sensitive about it. Anna puts a marshmallow in Human Pinkie Pie's mouth Human Pinkie Pie: mouth full Our lips are sealed. Evil Ryan: Anyway. We can keep a secret. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. Evil Ryan: Where's Ryan and Sci-Twi? Sunset Shimmer: I think they went to clear their heads. Doctor Crash: Of what, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: What happened at the Friendship Games. Evil Anna: Yeah. I'm shocked when Sci-Twi got shouted at by Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Yep. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Maybe Master Ryan would see Princess Twilight again when we get back. For Thomas of course. nods Meg Griffin: I kinda get a feeling Ryan may have grown a friendship with Sci-Twi. nods Penn Zero: And in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime, what are Ryan's and Crash's Prime names? Crash Bandicoot: Not sure. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Bandicus Prime and Freemus Prime? Crash Bandicoot: Nice. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): If Ryvine is an evil prince, how do we know Ryan is a student of Primus? Optimus Prime: I was there. Chuck (Angry Birds): It's a good thing Ryan went back in time and saved Sean and his kids. What happened to Linda? Oisin Ryan: Mom got banished to the Outlands. Aria Blaze: I agree. nods Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Which tent does Ryan and Twilight go to for shut-eye? shows a card with a picture of a Sapphire on it Thomas: I would go there. yawns I need a rest. Sci-Ryan: Sunset. You and Cody should get some sleep. nods Crash Bandicoot: Guys. You remember which tent you sleep in? others nods and show a card with each tent they are in Sci-Rianna: Well. Ryan might know Gaia but, looks like he's better then Morranda. others look at Sci-Rianna sternly Sci-Rianna: What? What did I say? Thomas: What you meant to say was that the legend of Gaia might be true. Sci-Rianna: Oh. I got it now. What you said what I meant to say. That is what I meant..... to say. smiles Sonata Dusk: And I think Aria would say that line.Aria You do it, sis. nods Thomas: What would make Sci-Rianna, Aria? Aria Blaze: I don't know. Bertram T. Monkey: And what she would've said if Sci-Rianna is not the worst. Aria Blaze: Well done, Bertram. You're a better Aria then I am. Evil Ryan: That is good, Bertram. I hope Unicron won't be here. The reason I can't join the Allspark because I got Unicron's blood in me. nods Megatron: Dark Energon. Evil Ryan. You remember which tent am I in? Evil Ryan: Sapphire. hugs Megatron and Sunset grins Cody Fairbrother: What? Why are you grining, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I'm just happy. Crash Bandicoot: For what? Sunset Shimmer: That I'll have other people in the Sapphire tent with me besides Twilight. 12th Doctor: Including Ryan, Sunset. I wonder if Gaia have a friend like Everfree Prince Gale. and the Skylanders gasps Thomas: Did the Doctor say "You're better then Morro"? Doctor Crash: No. He said Everfree Prince Gale. nods Buck the Wiesel (EG): Wait. Is he a legend like Gaia? Doctor Crash: Yes, Buck. I can tell you and your friends about the legend of Everfree Prince Gale. Flashback Doctor Crash: narrating Many years ago, my friend, the Doctor and I came to this forest with Susan, his granddaughter, and my companion, Tina, a great-grandparent of Kaos to see Timber's great-grand parents. Seeing the forest's beauty, we decided that we should help them build a camp. But once we started to build, strange things started to happen. One night when I was testing my Keyblade skills and the wind was howling, we heard a crash and ran to find Timber's great-grandparents, only to see Gaia and another giant creature rising from the earth. He had wild hair like the roots of a tree. His mouth had jagged rock teeth and his eyes were pools of tar but his aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere he went, he left a trail of gem dust in his wake. Feeling brave, I asked who he was and who is he friends with. In a hollow and calm voice, he told us that his name was Everfree Prince Gale, an ancient spirit who was friends with Gaia Everfree and that we were trespassing on his and her land. I told him that we were just visiting and beg to him to let Timber's great-grandparents and us stay and build a camp to share this wonderful place with others. Everfree Prince Gale agreed with me but Gaia warned us that we will not be able to keep it forever. Someday, they will come back and reclaim the forest as their own. ends Doctor Crash: So, if you or ex-Cons see a trail of gem dust. Megatron will be sure to know that it's Gaia's friend..... EVERFREE PRINCE GALE!!!! screams and faints Sunset Shimmer: Sorry, didn't mean to spook you. Crash to his feet Crash Bandicoot: It's ok. Why did you see me faint? Sunset Shimmer: I was coming out of the tent and then you screamed. teasing You didn't think I was Gaia Everfree, did you? Crash Bandicoot: No of course not. Garfield (EG): At least we got two Crash Bandicoots in this world. counts him, Human Crash and the Time Lord Crash Thomas: 3. Why did Crash faint, Sunset? sighs Crash Bandicoot (EG): He fainted because he think it was Gaia. nods Sonata Dusk: I still wonder why Ryan became a siren like us? Anna shrugs Evil Ryan: I think it's when Ryan puts on the pendant I made for him. I didn't know Ryan has got both Optimus' and Princess Twilight's memories in his head. How is that possible. shrugs Optimus Prime: I think it's when Ryan uses the magic of his Keyblade at Unicron however some of his magic must have transfered the wisdom of Primes and Alicorns to his head. and Megatron look at Optimus then at Ryan and Sci-Twi and then they are getting ready for bed Thomas: I hope Ryan is ok with Megatron, Crash. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. I hope we got something to do tomorrow. and Cody tuck into bed and Cody look at Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Cody. You think that Gaia is real? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi and I did well at this. I don't even remember what happened at the Friendship Games. shrugs Sci-Ryan: We should get some sleep. Besides, Ryan, it's nice for you to be with Twilight. Sci-Twi: He's right, you know. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I remember after that Midnight Sparkle mishap, I said that I don't understand magic. Ryan remembered what Sci-Twi said Sci-Twi: voice I bet my friend Ryan can teach you about magic. smiles Sci-Ryan: Spike. We did well when we call out to Twilight. Spike the Dog: Yes, Ryan. Matau and Ryan are best friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Bro? You think it's ok if I sleep with Sci-Twi? I was afraid that Midnight Sparkle might be returning. Cody Fairbrother: Ryan. Midnight Sparkle is gone. You and Sunset defeated her. Sci-Ryan: Your brother's right. I hope Bumblebee is ok somewhere. If we could call to him for something... yawns Raf.. got this... asleep and hugs Sunset Sci-Twi: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts